Trick (move)
Trick (Japanese: トリック Trick) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation III. Effect Generations III and IV The user switches held items with the target. Trick fails if neither Pokémon has a held item, if the user is a wild Pokémon, if either Pokémon is holding Griseous Orb, if the target is behind a , or if the target has (even if it has no held item). It also fails if either Pokémon has . In link battles, battle facilities, Secret Bases, and the Trainer House, items stolen will be returned at the end of the battle. In Japanese , Trick can exchange Mail, but causes the . In international releases of Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, as well as all releases of subsequent games, Trick will fail if either Pokémon is holding Mail. Generation V onwards Trick no longer switches a Trainer's Pokémon's items permanently; however, items switched in wild battles are permanently switched. Trick can now exchange a Griseous Orb as long as neither the user nor the target is . Trick fails if the user or the target is when either Pokémon holds a Plate (Multitype has no effect on Trick), if the user or the target is when either Pokémon holds a Drive, if the user or the target is holding a Mega Stone or a colored orb that could allow either Pokémon to undergo Mega Evolution or Primal Reversion, if either Pokémon is holding Mail or a Z-Crystal, or if the user or the target is and either Pokémon is holding a memory. If powered up by a Psychium Z into Z-Trick, the user's is raised two stages. Description |Tricks the foe into trading held items.}} |A move that tricks the foe into trading held items with the user.}} |Tricks the target into trading held items.}} |The user catches the foe off guard and swaps the foe's held item with its own.}} |The user catches the target off guard and swaps its held item with its own.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 46 |46}} 46 |46}} 36 |36|36|36|36}} 50 |50|50}} 58 |58|58}} |1|form=Unbound}} }} By By Move Tutor Special move Generation V - }} - }} - }} - }} By Generation V }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Trick fails if either Pokémon is not holding an item. Description |Switches the user's hold item with the target's hold item. It only works if both Pokémon hold items.}} |Switches the user's hold item with the target's hold item. It works only if both Pokémon are holding items.}} |Switches the user's held item with the target's held item. It works only if both Pokémon are holding items.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It swaps your held item with a target's held item. The move succeeds even if either you or the target doesn't have an item.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In Generation IV, despite being able to learn this move via Move Tutor, it will always fail when used by due to its Ability . In later generations, it can successfully use the move as long as neither Pokémon is holding a Plate. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=戲法 騙術 |zh_cmn=戲法 / 戏法 騙術 / 骗术 |nl=Truc |fi=Temppu |fr=Tourmagik |de=Trickbetrug |el=Ταχυδακτυλουργικό |it=Raggiro |ko=트릭 Trick |pt_br=Truque Travessura (TCG) |pt_eu=Truque |sr=Trik |es=Truco |vi=Gian Manh }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Item-manipulating moves de:Trickbetrug es:Truco fr:Tourmagik it:Raggiro ja:トリック zh:戏法（招式）